The true home of a dragon,
by SkyeLovebird
Summary: Bloom ends up in Berk, but why is she there? What will become of her? (P.S. i made some stuff up about Bloom, I kept it to do with her personality and magic tho) This is my first story so please tell me what you think in the reviews, *Discontinued*
1. How to enter Berk in style

**Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Well, I'm almost ready to leave for my mission ," I announced to the tall, elderly woman as she entered my dorm room and found me packing.

"Thank you for doing this Bloom, this will really help out the college and its students," the elderly woman stated as I walked over to her, suitcases in tow.

"No problem headmistress, even though it would be easier if the girls came with me," I sighed as Kiko jumped on my shoulder with a smile,

"Bloom, you know this is a solo mission and you know that,"the headmistress exclaimed with a sigh that she usually gave the Winx, as I created a portal meanwhile I miniaturized her suitcases so that they would fit in her pocket.

"Come on Kiko, let's do this!" I called as I entered the portal, starting an adventure of a lifetime,little did I know dragons awaited me on the other side.

 **Hiccup's P.O,V,**

Toothless was excited as always as I exited my cabin to greet Berk with a warm smile. Astrid came up to me with Stormfly.

"Hey Hiccup, Toothless" she scratched Toothless's skin behind his ears causing him to knock out cold.

"What's up Astrid?" I asked as I smiled and Toothless woke up.

"I've got something to show you Hiccup," Astrid answered. I followed Astrid until I saw a young woman in odd clothing surrounded by a giant half see-through dragon, but it wasn't like any of our dragons, it didn't have wings, it had a long tail and two tiny arms plus it was made of fire! I was startled beyond belief until the woman turned towards me and smiled as the dragon vanished, or I thought it did until i saw it shrunken and flying around her like crazy and the woman was laughing, it looked as if it was tickling her. I walked towards her and she noticed, she turned towards me, confused and delighted.

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

A young man walked towards me and I was delighted as everyone else backed away in fear, I was also confused as he was the only one to seem to not be afraid of me. He walked up to me, he seemed suspicious of me but I smiled at him as he walked over.

"Who.….. are you?" he asked me as he approached me

"My name is Bloom, I come in peace. I do not wish to fight anyone" I told him with a warm smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bloom, I'm Hiccup" he told me."Welcome to Berk, Bloom"

"Thank you, it's very beautiful" I told him.

"It truly is, but on the contrary, where are you from?" Hiccup asked,

"Oh, very far away," I hid the truth from him, I couldn't tell him that I'm from another dimension or else he'll think I'm nuts!

"And where is this 'far away place'," he questioned me with his eyebrow raised,

"It's very far away, you wouldn't of heard of it" I covered up

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

She answered my questions but it seemed that she was avoiding the truth. I invited her to follow me over to Toothless and Toothless seemed to like her immediately. He ran around her playfully and she giggled at it. Normally Toothless is cautious around new people but he seemed to know her and he seemed to respect her as if she had high authority. But I hadn't seen her ever in my life until now, so I wasn't not sure how he knew her at all. All the dragons seemed to know her and respect her, I was curious so I asked her about it.

"Do you know that the dragons are acting weird towards you?" I asked her

"Really? How different?" she asked questionably,

"Different as in they're acting friendly toward you but they're normally cautious around new people"I told her,

"Oh? Really?" Bloom questioned,"They don't seem that way,"

"Well, that was how they used to act around new people, but they don't act like that around you" I wondered

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Well, maybe they changed," I giggled nervously trying to hide the fact that I'm the Dragon Princess but I seemed to fail miserably

"You're hiding something," Hiccup said in a serious tone, " I will find out what it is, you know you could tell me what it is right now and save you the trouble of me finding out, right?"

"Secret? I'm not hiding any secrets like that," I covered up trying to hide it

"Hmm…. I see how it is then," he implied "I'll find it out the hard way then,"

"What?" I was questioning the thought of what he had just said

"Also, you'll have to change your clothes because you stand out like a dragon in a haystack"he told me,

"Oh, well that's easy" I said clicking my fingers, magically changing them into something more suitable for this world. He stared at me in fear and surprise like he just saw something eat a dragon, which I honestly have never seen, but he looked really creeped out.

"What….. Are you?" he asked eyeing me up. "How did you do that?"

"Uhhh….." I was uncertain how to come back from that because he clearly saw me use my magic in front of him"There's no way I can hide it any longer now, is there?"

"No….. so just tell me what you're hiding" he stared at me,

"Can we talk about this somewhere private, you know, away from prying ears?" I asked,

"Yea, sure, follow me," he lead me to a field where it was completely empty, which was great for me. I didn't want people knowing my secret.

"Well, this will sound really far fetched but it's true, just to warn you before I start" I told him as we sat down and Toothless ran up to me and licked me and I clicked my fingers creating a fish for him to eat while Hiccup looked at me surprised, "Where should I start?"

"How about who you are and where you're from then what you are doing here?" he answered,

"Ok, well, I'm Bloom, as you know and I'm a princess from another dimension and in that dimension I'm from the planet called Domino" I began "And for why I'm here, well I was sent here by the headmistress of my college on a mission, oh and by the way, I'm a fairy, that's how I did the things you saw,"

"Helpful, but it doesn't explain why the dragons seem to love you" he told me seemingly understanding everything,

"Oh, well that's because I'm a Dragon Princess" I mumbled,

"What was that?" he asked,

"My magic makes me a Dragon Princess" I said a little louder this time,

"Oh, that does explain it, but I was wondering if you could tell me what sort of mission you're on and what is a 'college'," he asked

"My mission is confidential, but a college is a place you go to learn, in my case, to learn to control my magic,"

"Oh, ok" he smiled

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

Well, at least I sort of knew why she was here and what she is but I needed to know her mission here, maybe I could help. I lead her to my house where my father was, I asked him if she could stay in the village for a while and he said "The more the merrier" causing Bloom to giggle slightly, I wonder why?


	2. Getting to know her

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of 'the true home of a dragon'. This chapter will be short, but the next one will be worth whatever wait there is. I'm currently under pressure with exams so it may take a while, but thanks for reading my story anyways.**

 **BTW i do not own Winx club or How to train your dragon, they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Blooms P.O.V.**

It was bright when I woke up the next morning, brighter than I thought it would be. I had only opened my eyes when Toothless had jumped on top of me, which of course made me wake up immediately.

"I'm up, I'm up," I had reassured him as I got out of bed, changing my clothes instantly into something more suitable for the style here, even though Stella would not approve. Toothless began to push me towards the door as I protested slightly, mainly because I was still tired and did not want to move. Toothless managed to push me outside as Hiccup walked up to me.

"Well, you sure do fit in today, where'd ya get the clothes?" he asked,

"I got them myself," I smiled at him,

"From where?" he asked again, suspicious,

"My magic," I calmly stated,

"I knew you had magic, but that's weird," he admitted,

"If you think that changing clothes is weird then say that to Stella," I sighed,

"Stella?" Hiccup asked,

"A friend of mine, with power over the 'shining sun'," I explained,

"Oh, well how many friends do you have?" Hiccup asked,

"About 21-ish" I counted,

"Really? What are all their names?" Hiccup asked yet again,

"Well there's Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Roxy, Kiko, Lockette, Amore, Piff, Chatta, Digit, Cherie, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Roy, Nex, Thoren and Daphne, my sister," I listed,

"Wow, that's a lot!" Hiccup exclaimed,

 **Sorry again for the very short chapter, but as I said, I have exams and need to study, I'll try to make the nextone longer but I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	3. UPDATE please read,

Hey guys, just an update.

I need ideas for this story before I can continue so please help.

This story is going on hold until I have an idea, OK?

no hard feelings everyone,


	4. Sorry Guys

Adoption Notice

Sorry Guys, but I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just can't come up with anything to write for this. As I'm writing this, this is my top fanfic so this is hard for me to do, but I have to. If anyone wants to continue this story feel free, you can go ahead without asking.


End file.
